The Plot
by xxhunterbeckyxx
Summary: Lorelei never wanted to be a bad person. But she ended up being pushed to her limits. Can Chris Mead save her from the demons of her past? Will the truth shatter everyone she cares about? And will former tormentors stay dead?
1. Beginning

**AN Hey guys! Its hunter becky here. I just found waterloo road on youtube and i am looooving it! so addicted atm. anyway this story is defiantely alot darker than anything ive done so far. **

* * *

I wanted to pretend I was another normal girl.

Just another 16 year old walking thrugh the gates into Waterloo Road School.

But that...was a lie.

I'd been hiding all the pain inside for such a long time, it almost felt like it'd faded away into a smaller pain than the once overwhelming, all-consuming, heart-wrenching ache it had started as. Maybe I'd become as bad as Aiden? I didn't want to know.

I couldn't be like him!

He was horrible! The worst persun I'd ever known. I could lie to my friends but not myself. But did that mean he deserved…

No.

I couldn't think about it. Not until that day...when the past caught up with me.

"Hey Lorelei," said a voice.

I looked up, taking a deep breath. It was my best friend, Chantelle.

"Hi Chantelle. Sorry I was just….. Thinking."  
"What about?"  
"Oh. Just like exams and stuff."

"Oh but Lorelei, you don't need to worry about exams! You always get great grades. You're so clever, unlike most of the other girls here."

I smiled a little. Chantelle was right, I was definitely more interested in books and learning than make up and sex like the other girls in Year 12. Still, I wasn't sure that made me clever… i had low self-esteem. You could thank Aiden for that.

"Aw well thanks Chant."

Chantelle had been my best friend in forever.

She had bright blonde hair - the same vibrant colour of lemons and lemonade - with the warmest grey eyes I'd ever seen. She was one of the most stylish girls in our whole year group; with her slender figure and fishnet tights and heeled shoes and bright red lipstick. She almost always weared her hair up in a loose bun, exposing her signature triangle golden earrings. Her bright pink jacket had a floofy hood, and the wisps of hair escaping from her bun brushed against the lighter fur edge.

"Someone's started a campain to dig up the vegetable patch!" i told her. Of course, Chant didn't know the truth. But no-one could. They'd all hate me, and it'd be too much to bear.

"Why?"

"They wanna put some stupid bench there. To celebrate how old the school is." I told her, eyes of emerald mist staring off into the hopeless distance.

"What. A. Joke." was all Chantelle could say to me.

It wasn't fair to be mad though. She didn't know the truth.

"Who started the campagn?" Chantelle asked.

"It was Amy Porter." I said, growling under my breath.  
"That slapper!" Chantelle said angrily.

I nodded in agreement.

"We need to try and stop it!" I told Chantelle desperately. The bell had rang and I had French first period while she was stuck in Maths; but I knew we'd manage to find each other at brake, along with the others. "Meet me in the quad at break with Shiloh and Kaitlyn!"

"See you then!" she nodded in agreement as we both parted ways.

I couldn't help but feel so very lonely as I made my way to French. I stood out in the hallways, but it was something I'd grown used to.

My hair fell down my back in a shimmering waterfall of leaping flames, as burning as the rays emitted by the sun. I wore it lose often, but I often braided it or wore clips in it. Today I had on a headband. It was white and stood out fiercly in the blinding ruby shades of my hair. My bright emerald eyes - flecked with spots of gold and silver - nervously traced the corridor as I glanced at several other students. Could they see the fear on my face?

Like Chantelle, I made sure my earrings weren't the usual hoops of the other girls. Mine were large pink love hearts, swinging from the quickness of my steps. I also always wore my signature white long socks, with little pink bows at the top; peaking out my flat plimsole shoes. I pulled my fluffy jacket a little closer as I saw the kew outside the classroom door approaching.

It was okay. I could do this.

"Settle down please!" Said Miss Haydock.

"Miss, did you hear about the bench?" Said Michaela White.

For a second Miss Haydock looked like she wanted to move onto telling us about verbs, but she caved pretty quickly. The bench had become the hottest school gossip somehow. I didn't get it. People hadn't got this mad since Mr Shamrock - the ex-geography teacher - had gotten Melissa Blentworth pregnant...with triplets!

"I'll have less chat about that bench, please. Unless it's in French, ha ha ha!" Laughed Miss Haydock.

"That slapper Amy Porter is the one behind it." Said Danielle.  
"Yeah, what a munter!" Said Aleshia.

"Oi," said Haydock.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Could I borrow Lorelei Greenberry for a moment?" Said a deep, comforting voice.

"Of course…. Mr Mead." Siad the French teacher. "Off you go."

I took a deep breath. OK…. Did this mean that Mr Mead knew? Was I in trouble?

You can do this, Lorelei, I told myself. Don't give anything away.

"Hi, Lolerei." Said Mr Mead once the door was shut.

Mr Mead was the nicest, kindest best looking teacher at waterloo road - not that that mattered now.

"Hello, Sir." I said, looking down.  
"I ust need to talk to you."

_OH NO. _"w-what about?"

"Well I know you're at that hostel… i just wanted to make sure that you're alright and you don't need to go back to your foster home."

Relief flooded through me like a wave of water. "Oh.. I'm fine Sir."  
Mr Mead looked at me. "Are you sure?"

I looked into his aquamarine eyes. If only… if only I could tell him the truth…. If only he'd understand….

No way. Aiden had always said Mr Mead didn't understand anything, and he wouldn't listen to me at all.

"I'm sure."


	2. The Bench

"What are we gonna about the bench Lorelei?" Said Shiloh at break time.

I sighed. "I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas, Kaitlyn?"

"Actually I do Lorelei."

"You do?"

"Yeah! I can ask teh student council if they will protest it!"

"Perfect!" Saided CHantelle.

"Let's get to it."

The four of us went to the student council and told them that we all had to fight against the bench. "The vegetable garden is like really important to this school!"

"Yeah, it was such a good idea of Mr Mead's." Said the Head Council Person.  
"If they put the bench there then they'll dig it up and ruiN EVERYTHING." Screamed Chantelle.

"We can't let that happen!" Everyone enlisted.

We all marched off towards the vegetable garden with signs and a petition. But as we approached i had a bad feeling washing over me like a cold sea of regret.

"Gather round!" a voice was yelling.

Oh no. i knew that voice.

It was Amy Porter!

The second we turned the corner, I could see IT.

There was a cold slab of stone propped up between Amy Porter and a man who I didn't recognise. The only thing that did capture my eyes was that he had a strange face. It looked like his face had been carved out of rubber - a really bad, cheap kin that'd probably break really quickly. He had a bad chin and a crooked, wonky nose. Hs eyes were small and stared at us all coldly. They were an ugly brown colour. I shuddered in fear.

"This is Mr Burn," Amy Porter - that slapper - was saying. "He has come today to unveil the bench!"

A series of clapps echoed through the air but all I coud do was stare at Mr Mead. he was stood off to the side, away from amy porter and Burn. I didn't even need to guess he'd be crying, but it broke my heart to see him fighting back manly tears. I'd loved the vegetable garden almost as much as he had...but it was his idea. My own eyes stang as i looked on.

Kaitlyn's hand fell upon my shoulder and Iturned towards her. Kaitlyn was relay pretty. She had a long spiral of ebony curls - murky and mysterious as the wings of a raven. They were tied up behind her head in a ponytail, as smooth and sleek as the pelt of a hourse. Her eyes were lime green and she had long lashes that settle upon her cheeks as daintily as a robin perching on an oak tree branch. She was taller than the rest of us, with long legs, that were as strong and powerful as a castle. Her bright red coat fell to her nees, and she wasn't wearing any tights because she was a bit of a rebel that way. Her eyes were outlined expressively in eyeliner and she had on pale silver eyeshadow. Even on a day as sad as this, she still looked so pretty.

"I'm so sorry Rory…" she whispered as we starred on in horror.

"It's okay" I managed to conjure the words up from no-where. I didn't quite know if i could lie to my friends, or if they beleaved me but they were nice enough to not memtion how much the sadness had reddened my eyes. It felt as if the pain in my heart was becoming so extreme it was overtaking my appearance!

"We could still stop it, y'know," Shiloh added as she stepped forwards.

Shiloh had bright blue hair. It was the colour of emotional fire and glowed around her face. She had heavy banks, swept to the side, and today she had matching braids either side of her face. She was pale - even paler than me, i used to not think that was possible - which was emphasized more by all the black eye makeup she choose to wear. Her denim jacket was heavy and black. She wore ripped up black tights. Her eyes were navy blue and had all the strength of the fiersome seas. She had lots of earrings in her ears - all of them cool skull studs, really frghtening but in an amazing way - and even had her eyebrow pierced. Some of the teachers tried to make her take it out but Shiloh didn't care. The rules weren;t for her! I admired that so much about her.

"I don't think you can unfortunately, girls." Said a sad manly voice as if a river of despair was running through a football pitch. We turned round, it was Mr Mead.

"No?" I asked desparately.

"I'm very much afraid not. The bench…. It's here to stay…" He gave a deep deep sigh and wondered away melancholyly.

"Lets all have a round of applause for the bench!" called mr Burn, and everyone clapped, but I couldn't have brought myself to clap if wild horses were forcing me too. After a while, everyone started to leave, but I was frozen in place, staring at the wreckage of the vegetable garden and the bench that had replaced the beautiful flowers that had soothed my eyes and the vegetables that had nourished my body.

"Cmon, Lorelei, we'll be late," whispered Chantelle gently after five minutes or so when we were the only ones left.

I struggled to tear my eyes away.

"Lorelei?"

"OK, I murmured. I wrenched my head round and began walking back to school, but as I departed from the bench i could've sworn that someone was watching me.


	3. Betrayal

**WARNING = THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS UPSETTING CONTENT!**

* * *

It is a cold, dark night.

I am young and a little more innocent. Not completely of course…. My tragic past, abandonment, mum's death and bullying saw to that… but more innocent than i would be when aiden was through with me. And when I was through with him.

I am waiting at home for aiden to return. Yesterday he told me i was uggers and needed to loose wait so i was only eating carrots even though I was soo hungry. Aiden used to be kind to me and say i was the most beautiful gril in the world and he loved me so much… but over time that changed. He became a horrible boyfriend. A mean bully.

Still, I love him. I can't change that. I am like a prisoner trapped behind the bars of love.

It is late, nearly and I am bcoming worried. Aiden said the'd home by now! He was at football practise with his friends at the park, I remember. Maybe he's hurt himself or something?! I'd feel terrible if something happened to him after all the bad things I've thought about him…

I grab my coat and race towards the door and run to the park to check if he's there and ok. My heart pounds like the wings of a butterfly. When I get there, the park is empty and my heart sinks to the floor. No one is here. Where is he?!  
"Aiden?! I call desparately. "AIDEN?!"

And then i hear it. A noise. A high pitched giggle… coming from a nearby bench. My heart sinks even lower. I turn to the bench and my jaw drops. I couldnt believe wat I was seeing!

It was Aiden...and he wasn't alone.

Benehat him was Anne Rogers - one of my SO CALLED BEST MATES. He was lying on top of her and he'd pulled his trousers down, much to my horror. Anne's skirt was pushed up. And her kncikers were laying on the floor before me, laughing at my pain and taunting at me as I glanced down to see their black lace and hot pink leopard print design. THEY WERE DOING SEX! ON A BENCH. A BENCH OF ALL PLACES.

I opened my mouth to scream but only a strangled noise came out!

That was when aidan saw me.

"Oh it's you…" he muttered. So casual, yet somehow so dismizzive and cruel. He was taunting me. I coul feel that in the depths of my soul. "What do you want?" he aksed.

"ME!?" I finally found my voice, thunderous as an eagle and unforgiving as a giant knife. "What are YOU doing aidan!? Why are you doing sex with Anne!? I thought you love me! I'm saving myself for you!"

"your e so boring sometimes." he sighed, scowling as our eyes met. I'd never seen them so dead and filled with cruel venom; poisonous as a million cobras. "Annes funn and sexy and she lets us do it wherever we feel like it," he rolled his eyes. "Also she's really hot and has bigger boobs than you. I always liked her more than you but knew you'd let me spend you money and shit, so i picked you as my meal ticket. LOL! Your face!"

My first thought was sadness and tears. But I WILL NOT cry in front of this… this…. Monster!

Instead, I turned to Aiden with absolute rage burning in sinde of me like the fires of the sun, they would never go out as long as I lived.

"WE'RE OVER!" I SCREAMED. "Never come back to my house, never talk to me again! I hate you beyond words! You bastard!"

Aiden stops smiling instantly. His face becomes grim and dark. For a moment I am pleased, but as he gets off te bench and walks towards me I start to feel scared.

"What did youjust say?" He asks furiously.

I wanted to run but i stood my ground bravely like a lion. "I said you were a bastard. Because you are, Aiden. You're a bastrd."

Then Aiden's eyes flashe with rage and he puncheded me in the face. I fell to the floor onyl to see him storm off.

"Loreeli are you OK?" Asked Anne Rogers, all concerned. She reached out to help me up but I pushed her away.  
"Don't touch me." I hissed at her. "YOu betrayed me. I never want to see you again eiter. You're a knickerless whore."

Anne burst into tears and ran off into the bushes.

I was left alone/. But even the pin stinging through the left hand side of my faece coudnt overcome the tidle wave of anguish bursting through my heart. How could ever of them do this to me?! Anne had been one of my best mates. despit e all his faults and meannness, i kept trying to love aidan. I'd never have imagined he would hit me. EVER.

Did she really have bigger boobs than me? Had aidan always liked her more than me?

Maybe i had been the foolish one? Almost everyone in the year fancied anne rogers. She wore her skirt shorter than almost anyone else - accept amy porter that slapper - and had sexy stockings that were a sensual nude colour. No man could resit her. She wore her shirt with the butons undone so you see the tops of her bra. She always woere underwear that was relay sexy colours. Like hot pink and jet black and powder blue. She had a long spray of bright dark brown curls that wound around her shoulders; even glossier and smoother than my own hair. She had large, almond coloured eyes with long curving lashes and deep maroon pouty lips. I should have seen it coming. Noone could ignore how sexy and gorgeous and sensual and voluptous anne rogers was. Especially not aidan

I'd had my suspicions he'd cheated on me before. He was always hanging roun his ex-girlfriends house over night...but he'd promised me it was just because hs dad hated him and made him sleep out back in the rabbit hutch. I had never met aidans dad so i believed him. My own dad had been so cruel...why coudn't his!?

Maybe that had been just another lie. Now that they were both gone, the tears came, they started to cascade down my face like a waterfall. How had it all gone so wrong? What had I dont to deserve this? Nothing I wa ssure…. I was just hated by Fate.

There was only one place I could go when I felt sad. At home was tainted by Aiden's presence, the mell of his lynx bodyspray and his harsh words about my room. But there was one place Aiden hadnt ruined… one place he'd never been. The vegetable garden at school made by my favourite teacher Mr Mead. Aiden had always said it was lame and dumb and he had better things to do than grow carrots. Well, noe I knew that one of those things was Anne Rogers that prep.  
I felt like my whole world was crumbling around me!

I'd loved Aidan! I thought he loved me too. But i was wrong. He had only wanted to use me for money, and probably sexy as well because he was SUCH A PERV. all he ever wanted to do was spend my money or have sex! Maybe I was better off with out him?

Well. he could have Anne now. That knickerless whore! He cleaely wanted her and her lack of wearing pants more than he'd ever wanted me. I felt so liberated then. It was like my strength was coming back to me!

But i still needed to clear my head...and I knew the perfect place. The vegetable garden back at school.


	4. Blood

**WARNING - THIS CHAPTER HAS DARK SUBJECTS IN IT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

Making my way to the vegetable garden I tried to put that days events to the back of my mind.

I'd suffered SUCH a shock! Lost my boyfriend and one of my best friends in the exact same time. All because they decdied they wanted to rip off their clothes and begin having sex with each other!

Well, now I was going to have the last laugh. Hah hah ha!

Upon returning home I was going to throw all of Aidan's clothes out the window, and then call Graham the Locksmith to come and change the locks so he couldn't come back into the house. After he'd atacked me, I couldn't be sure of what Aidan might do if I banned him from my home - the place I'd thought...one day we could have a family of our own in.

He'd even talked me into picking out names for our children! I'd decided I wanted our future daughter to have a relay beautiful name, a symbol of our love - naive and pointless as it seemed after finding him and Anne slobbering all over each other; as graceless and perverse as a lumbering batch of octopusses. Ambrosia Madelyn Snowdrop was my dream name for our daughter. Aidan hadn't seemed to care much. All he wanted to be sure of was that our son was called Aidan Jr. i hadn't objected back then. But now i saw it for how egotystical it really was!

Well, I was through with Aidan. I'm a strong independent woman and I don't need him! Screw hi and his egotistical octopus self. I was better off without hm anyway! I was starting to feel a little better as I oepened the gate to the vegetable garden and stepped inside.

I was immediately hit by the calming waves of the natural world, stoking my flame red hair and soothing my wounded cheek. I walked among the flowers and felt them sing out to me in sympathy. The vegetables looked beautiful, healing to my bruised soul. I paced the garden, feeling truly at peace for the first time in weeks.

And then I heard…...it.

"So there you are you little…..bitch!""

I swung around. "Aidan, what the hell are you doing here?!" I demanded.

He was standing in the gate, swaying slightly, clearly drunk off his face. His face was twsited into a horrible mask of scorn and fury. He was looking at me with hatred burning in his souless eyes.

"Go away and leave me alone!" I shouted. "Haven't you done enough Damage?"

And then Aidan stepped forward, smiling. In one hand he held five empty bottles of vodka… and in the other was a knife.

I let out a gasp, then a SCREAM!

"Aidan no!" i raised my hands up in defense, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes; every bit as fearful as a baby bird abandoned by its remorseless parents. "Please!" I begged. "Please don't hurt me!"

Aiden just let out a low, unpleasant, spinetingling, bonechilling laugh then, throwing his head back to expose the pathetic excuse of a beard he was trying to grow on his chin. As he took a step closer her reached into his jacket pocket, and when his hand emerged...HE HAD A MACHETE TO REPLACE THE KNIFE.

I screamed again and began turning to run but tripped on a left over crisp packet that someone (i later found out it was Lewis Seddon) had dropped on the ground.

All I could hear around me - ringing in the chimes of bells of despair and impending doom - was the laugh of Aidan Scotcher. My once love!

"I'm not going to kill you yet Lorelei…" he muttered as he advanced, raising both the machete and the vodka bottles as he raised his arms above his head. "After all, you interteuped my sexy times with Anne, so that means...I GET TO HAVE THEM WITH YOU INSTEAD. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"

"NO!" I screamed. "NO!"

"I'm going to rape u now."

I felt powerless and trapped, and for a moment i nearly gave up. And then I felt it - a surge of pure, good energy. The vegetable garden inspired me. I staggered to my feet, wrestling Aidan with all my might.

"Stop it and let me RAP YOU!" Aidan shouted, splattering me with vodka slaver.

"NO!" I shouted. "I'm never letting you near me again!"  
"AaarrrRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I SCREAMED, and then I wrenched the machete from aidan's fingers.

"How dare you!" Aidan snarled as he made a grab for the machete, but I jumped back and slipped out of his touch. "Your just a stupid, frigid, fat uggo Lorelei!" he wailed. "Even if I'd still totally rape you-"

That was it.

A red fury descended, spanning fro the tips of my toes right up to my brain. I couldn't think straight. Couldn't concentrate. All there was was hatred - for AIDAN.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" I yelled as I lunged forwards...and the machete plunged right into his chest…

For a moment, I felt nothing but happiness.

And then, it hit me in a terrible wave. Fear - had I killed him?

"Aidan?" I asked.

I looked at his face. His eyes were fading.  
"Have fun in jail you stupid, frigid, fat uggo…" He hissed. "Ha ha ha….."

And then his body went limp in my arms.

"NO!" I screamed. But it was too late. Much, much too late.


End file.
